


After Effects

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order
Genre: M/M, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-ep for 19.17 [Anchors Away]. They won, but they didn't, in a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Effects

**Author's Note:**

> Post-ep for 19.17 [Anchors Away]. AKA, the one with Edward Hermann playing a well-spoken douchebag.

“I need a drink,” Mike says after Connie and Ms. Matson disappear around the corner. He glances at Jack and raises his eyebrows. “Mind if I raid your liquor cabinet?”

“I could use a drink myself,” Jack says agreeably. He leads Mike back into his office and pours them both a healthy measure of scotch.

“Wonder what victims’s services can do for her,” Mike thinks aloud.

“I’m sure Connie can convince them they’ve got funds somewhere that can help,” Jack replies. He sits next to Mike on the couch and takes a sip of his drink.

They sit in silence for a few minutes, slowly drinking their scotch, and then Mike leans forward, puts his glass on the table, and shakes his head. “How can people like the Matson’s love one another so much and screw over their own kid?”

“That’s a rather idealistic question,” Jack says, a small smirk settling on his face.

“Yeah, well…” Mike trails off and leans back into the couch again. He turns his head to look at Jack. “They probably saw her as an accessory,” Mike says flatly. “The perfect couple with the perfect baby.”

“Maybe not,” Jack replies, not liking the way Mike’s shoulders are slumping. “Maybe their greed just won them over in the end.”

“Sure. That’s usually how it works.”

“And there’s the cynic.”

Mike gives Jack a dark look. “You were just mocking me for being idealistic.”

“I was surprised you’d ask a question that was so idealistic.” Jack rests his hand on Mike’s arm. He curls his fingers just below Mike’s elbow. “I do appreciate the sentiment behind it.”

Mike flexes his arm in Jack’s grip and relaxes into the couch when Jack squeezes a little in response. “My parents were vaguely unimpressive, and I know your dad was a bastard, but those two, they just unsettle me.”

“Why?” Jack asks quietly.

“She didn’t know,” Mike replies. “I really think she didn’t know what they were really like. I think she bought into it as much as everyone else. And I wonder if they made her that naïve on purpose.”

“They showered her with love and attention so she wouldn’t ask too many questions?”

Mike shrugs. “Maybe. It’s not unheard of.” He reaches for his drink again and drops his head forward when Jack places a hand on the back of his neck. “I should go home,” he says quietly. “I need to sleep this off.”

“I should be wrapping up here in another hour,” Jack says, “if you wouldn’t mind the company.”

“Please,” Mike replies and sighs when Jack rubs his neck. “Keep that up, and I’ll just sack out on the couch until you’re ready to leave.”

Jack presses his fingertips to the nape of Mike’s neck. “Go home. Take a shower. I’ll be there soon.”

“Yeah.” Mike stands, stretches, and rubs at his eyes. “God. I hate days like this. We win and then we don’t.”

“We won,” Jack says firmly. “The aftermath of unexpected victims can’t be our main concern.”

“I know, but…” Mike trails off and shakes his head when Jack gives him a stern look. “I know,” he repeats.

“Keep repeating it,” Jack suggests. “You may believe it soon.”

Mike feels himself smile. “Thanks.”

“See you in awhile.”

“Night, Jack.”


End file.
